


Date Night

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [25]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bathing/Washing, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daryl In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fade to Black, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Man/Younger Woman, Showering Daryl, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Avery and Daryl's date night gets canceled, Avery's day just spirals from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man so sorry this took me so long. This one-shot just kept getting bigger and bigger word wise as I worked on it. Thankfully it is done now and I can share it with you all :). 
> 
> Written for the prompt at comment_fic on livejournal: any, any/any, showering/bathing together after a hard day

August 23, 2013

Shaking her head as she stood outside the store where her and Jessica were shopping at, Avery did her best to hold her composure together as Daryl who was on the other end of the cell phone that was held to her ear, explained that Zac had wanted him to work late and that they'd have to reschedule their date night.

A night Avery had been looking too thanks to the day she had with Hunter who lately had been a cranky seven month old thanks to the fact that he was beginning to teeth and he was constantly crying or just being a general pain by throwing his toys when he was upset. 

Toys that usually ended up in her face rather harshly.

"Yeah, I understand Daryl," Avery spoke though deep down she knew it was a lie and she could only hope Daryl wouldn't figure it out. "We'll reschedule for the weekend," she nodded her head even if he couldn't see her.

"Are you sure Avie?" Daryl asked and he sounded hesitant and maybe even through the phone he could see through the lie she was telling. Daryl did seem to know her well by now. "We can always just go whenever I get..."

"It'll be too late," Avery cut him off. "We'll just reschedule for the weekend," she said before bidding him a goodbye and hanging up rather abruptly and yeah f he was already seeing through her lie, he probably knew for sure now that she was a bit upset about this whole situation and would probably call her on it when he had the chance.

Pocketing her cell phone, Avery looked down at Hunter who she was wearing on her chest in a baby carrier and she leaned in to kiss his head softly, "Come on, lets get inside and get back to shopping with Aunt Jessie before she thinks we went off and left her," she said as she turned and headed inside the store.

It was some lingerie store and Avery didn't even know why she had came with Jessica who was only here because she was picking out sexy little numbers to wear on a trip that she and Glenn had planned to California. But then again maybe she had came to just get out of the house and getting out had seemed to help her cranky son but she still had been looking forward to that date night so she'd be upset a bit longer.

Even if she did feel kind of guilty for lashing out at Daryl who was the one who was going to be having to work longer tonight and maybe she should have been more grateful for him that he was. It wasn't like he usually checked out on their weekly date night and he was an amazing husband and father who did his best for her and Hunter despite not having the best example on how either should be.

Avery knew she'd have to make it up to somehow whenever she could.

"There you are," Jessica spoke once Avery had reached her. "Argument with Daryl over the phone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean you look kind of angry."

"I am angry," Avery said honestly as she looked up at Jessica. "Not at my husband per say but just at the fact that Zac wants him to work over at the garage tonight and tonight is our weekly date night. First one he's canceled since we started them after Taylor's wedding," she shrugged, knowing Taylor's wedding had been kind of a turning point after their little dry spell of no sex after having Hunter.

It was after they had reconnected sexually and intimately that they knew they'd have to make time for each other even if it was rough and so they had made Friday's their night while her mom or Jessica, Nikki or Maggie would watch Hunter for the night.

Jessica frowned at Avery's words, "Sucks, I was kind of looking forward to baby-sitting the little menace," she teased before leaning down and making a face at Hunter, getting him to giggle which was a feat since he had started teething and maybe Avery was envious that it seemed Hunter liked everyone but her right now and maybe he only really hated her because his teething pain was one pain she really couldn't take away much.

All she could do was give him teething rings or baby orajel and even those sometimes didn't help him entirely.

"Blame Isaac," Avery said as she came out of her thoughts finally, watching as Jessica finally stood up straight and gave her a confused look. "It's his fault they have to work late more than likely. If he'd just come into the garage that he bought with Zac instead of expecting Zac and Daryl to do it all by themselves they wouldn't run into issues that cause them to work over sometimes."

Jessica laughed slightly as she turned and began to walk away and Avery followed after, "But can you really see Isaac working in a garage and wearing the mechanic outfits?" she asked sounding like the image was amusing. "He'd die and it's probably best."

Avery fell silent at that, maybe because Jessica was right. Isaac probably wouldn't do well in it but in that case he should have just let Zac be the one who bought the garage from Merle. Not buying it with him if all he was going to contribute was nothing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the couch that night, Avery wiped at her eyes, hating the fact that it was ten pm and her husband still wasn't home and she was a crying mess. Had been a crying mess ever since getting back from her outing with Jessica, though she wasn't crying over the failed date night.

She was crying because Jessica as she was leaving and saying goodbye to Hunter had made some comment about Hunter's eyes and how they had changed from dark blue to a lovely shade of light brown and maybe that had set off Avery's emotions again because in the end she hadn't noticed the eye color change and maybe a part of her had wanted Hunter to end up with blue eyes because they were lovely on Daryl and at least if they were blue then no one could doubt he was Daryl's.

A fact she had been afraid of ever since Daryl himself had doubted it after they had run into Chet when she had still been pregnant and hell even Chet himself had looked at her as if he was thinking or asking himself questions too even if Avery knew that there was no way Chet was the father.

But she still didn't want people doubting or to have her son growing up with rumors and maybe if his eye color had stayed blue then he wouldn't have and somehow while in her meltdown with that Hunter must have realized she was weak because he had gotten cranky when she had fixed herself dinner and he had literally cried on her for two hours straight even after she had tried a teeth ring and orajel to soothe him.

He had only stopped after Avery had made a call to an on call physician at his pediatrician's office and she had been given the okay to try an over the counter medicine with him. A medicine that her mom had brought over thirty minutes ago and within minutes of taking it Hunter had calmed and Diana had agreed to take him with her tonight because apparently she could see how frayed Avery's nerves were

Which Avery felt selfish about because did she really need to be upset over stupid stuff when her husband was the one who'd be home any moment after working a long fucking day? 

No she didn't and so she had to get herself together and composed before he came home. He didn't need her problems on top of his long day. What he needed was probably to relax before going to bed.

Hearing a car door shut outside, Avery once again wiped at her eyes briefly and she took a deep breath, doing her best to compose herself and she really hoped she was successful in it.

"Avie?" Daryl's voice questioned the moment the door was open and he saw her sitting on the couch. "Figured you'd be in bed by now since I texted you earlier and told you how late it would be when I got in."

Avery shrugged her shoulders as she forced a smile, "Mom left thirty minutes ago with Hunter...he..I had to call the pediatrician because he wouldn't stop crying even after I gave him orajel and a teething ring. They let me give him medicine over the counter and so mom brought that by and when she came she decided to take Hunter for the night," she spoke leaving out how her nerves had been frayed. "Had to stay up for all that and so I wasn't tired. Did you and Zac really order take out like you said you would?" she asked referring to the text he had sent her before she made herself dinner.

A text in which he had told her to just make something for herself because he wouldn't be home until some time after ten and that Zac had agreed to get either pizza or Chinese food while they worked late.

"Yes mother," Daryl replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and Avery was tempted to reach over and slap him hard for that but she didn't. "Your dear brother ordered us Chinese from that new place downtown. The one across the street from the empty store that Kate keeps saying she wants to turn into a bakery one day."

Avery smiled at that, though the smile didn't fully reach her eyes, "I'm glad to know you were fed," she spoke as she leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. "I..I just worry is all," she clarified after pulling away from him. "You're my husband and sue me for wanting to make sure you're taken care of after everything you do for me and for our son."

Daryl seemed to visibly soften at her words and Avery's smile grew just a bit when he reached over to stroke her cheek softly. An action that caused a shiver to go down her spine.

"Yeah well as your husband I wish you'd tell me when things are wrong with you," Daryl finally spoke as he kept his hand on her cheek. "You can sit there saying you worry about me and want to make sure I'm taken care of but I do the same for you and I know you. You're a goddamn stubborn woman and you won't tell me if anything is wrong with you."

"And do you think there is something wrong with me?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow, not really confirming or denying what it seemed like he was insinuating.

"You got snappy with me on the phone babe," Daryl sighed as he finally moved his hand off her cheek and Avery hated it because she kind of liked having some form of contact with him. "And whenever you smile tonight it doesn't reach your eyes and make them sparkle in that weird way that I like so much," he shrugged and Avery saw a blush tinging his cheeks because he had never really admitted liking the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

Then again Daryl rarely admitted a lot of things he liked about her because he usually wasn't that much of a sap. He was a hardened man and Avery liked the moments when he let her see inside of him because she felt she was one of the only ones who saw that..who saw the real him.

"Just if you're mad about the date thing, can you tell me?" Daryl finally asked sounding so small and like a child scared of something going bad or wrong quickly.

Avery shook her head at Daryl's words, "I was upset earlier but that's not what is wrong right now," she admitted though she didn't want to admit to the fact that what she was really upset over was Hunter's eye color because she had a feeling that Daryl would just think she was crazy, which she probably was.

"It's just been a long and hard day," Avery continued as she shrugged. "That's all."

Daryl went silent at that as if he was considering whether he believed her words and Avery was half afraid he'd make her explain more which she really didn't want to do. Not right now anyway.

"It's been a long and hard day for me as well," Daryl agreed with a nod of his head before smirking some. "How about we just take a hot shower together and then go to bed?"

"That sounds like a plan," Avery smiled softly before standing up and not long after she had stood up, Daryl got up as well and Avery let him lead the way down the hallway towards their bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, Avery closed the door behind them and as Daryl started up the water, she undressed slowly watching as Daryl did the same. Though she blushed when he turned to look at her, catching her staring at him.

"See something worth staring at?" Daryl asked with a teasing tone once he was completely naked and Avery was sure the blush she had, had grown even more.

"Everything about you is worth staring at babe," Avery spoke giving Daryl a slight wink before stepping in the shower, feeling herself relax slightly under the hot water that hit her.

It wasn't long after she had gotten in either that she heard Daryl slip in and soon she felt arms going around her waist, "You know I love you right?" Daryl asked softly before pulling Avery closer to him, leaving light kisses on her shoulder which made her shiver again in a good way.

"I know," Avery nodded as she turned her head slightly, only a bit surprised at how close his face was to hers. "I love you too," she told him before moving her head a bit closer to his to peck his lips. 

After saying that Avery stayed in his embrace a bit longer as they both fell silent, just letting the water hit them for a bit. But eventually she moved out of his arms and she began to wash off. Only being stopped when it became apparent that Daryl wanted to be the one who soaped her body up so she willingly let him before returning the favor.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in bed next to Daryl after their shower, Avery chewed on her lip as she felt his eyes on her and she knew what he wanted from her. He was waiting on an explanation for what had been wrong with her and he was obviously going to stare her down until she caved.

"Hunter's eye color changed to brown," Avery finally spoke as she turned to look at Daryl. "That's what made me upset and why I was off when you came home. I was upset over that and it's so pathetic I know but I was...I was just hoping they'd stay blue because at least then no one could doubt he was yours."

"No one doubts he is mine now," Daryl spoke as he gave her a confused look. "Why would they start now?"

"You did," Avery reminded Daryl as she shook her head. "When I was pregnant and so did Chet when he saw me that same day. You said it yourself and if both of you did that while I was pregnant that isn't going to stop people from doing it now..or one day down the road."

Daryl let out a soft sigh as Avery talked though she was glad he didn't interrupt her and that he let her finish her words.

"I did but I knew deep down he was mine," Daryl said as he reached out and pulled Avery into him, kissing her forehead softly. "I always knew he was mine and I'm still so sorry for doubting that but I was scared and I'll admit that. But now that, that little boy is here he is all me Avery. May have your eyes but he kind of lucked out in not getting all the Hanson looks, especially those ears that your brother Zac has. He's all me and if anyone looks at him and sees different then they're crazy."

Avery went silent after Daryl talked and she felt a blush build on her cheeks again because he was right. Hunter was all him. Had been all him since birth really. "I told you it was a pathetic reason," she finally spoke as she gave a slight smile, letting her arm go around his waist.

"Not that pathetic," Daryl said as he kissed her forehead again. "Maybe a bit crazy though."

Laughing Avery raised the hand that was around him up and she hit him softly on the stomach, "Asshole," she said teasingly before moving her head slightly to leave a kiss on his jaw, right below his patchy facial hair. "But I love you," she whispered on his skin.

"Love you too," Daryl murmured as he moved his head and kissed her on the lips. The kiss slightly taking Avery back some but she quickly returned it as she let her eyes fall shut and the moment they shut she felt him pushing her back against the bed as he moved over her and again she let him do that.

Mainly because she sometimes or all the time liked it when he took control of things when they were in the bedroom but maybe she wouldn't admit that yet. Wanting him to think for a bit longer that she liked being in control.

"Just what are you doing?" Avery asked as she pulled away from the kiss briefly and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

She was trying to play innocent but she was sure he could see right through her intentions.

"Getting to the best part of the date night for me," Daryl answered sounding just as innocent as Avery had tried to act. "The part were I get you all naked and screaming my name."

Blushing at his words, Avery finally leaned in to kiss him, not sure if she had a good come back for that but she did know his words were the truth at least. He did always have her screaming his name by the end of most of their date nights and even though this technically hadn't been a date night she was glad he was at least keeping some things consistent.


End file.
